No Need to Say Goodbye
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: A story between Ronon Dex and Jennifer Keller before they got together. Song fic. The call by Regina Spektor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.  
**

Note: The song is "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Play it while you read the story.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

They watch each other from across the mess hall. Him, sitting casually with his teammates, one leg resting on another chair's base. Her, seated with her head nurse, Marie. They lock eyes over the rim of their glasses. Trying to read each others' minds, focusing on one another, to the point of ignoring their companions.

And then the alarm goes off, signaling an unscheduled incoming wormhole. "We need a med team in the gate room." They hear Chuck's voice over the PA. Jennifer and Marie scramble from their table. The doctor is already on her radio, calling out names she wants to assist her.

Sheppard and his team are already running past the CMO and the nurse before Chuck adds "Colonel Sheppard, please report to Mr. Woolsey's office right away."

"What's going on?" John asks as he looks up at Woolsey, from the gate room. A marine, with a broken leg, is leaning against another, while another is laying on the floor, severely injured. The fourth, sitting right by him, holding her own head.

"Are you hurt?" Jennifer asks.

"I don't think so." The marine replies.

"She is." Says Major Cooper, the marine supporting his teammate. "She was clubbed at the back of her head."

"I'm fine." The proud marine says. "I –" She starts to say when she gets up, losing her balance, and falling back. Fortunately for her, Ronon is fast on his feet and manages to catch her just in time.

"Ronon, I need you to take her to the infirmary right away." She tells him. And then pushing the button on her comm, she says "Dr. Turk, Dr. Silas, I need you to prep both ORs for me." Then turning to her med team she starts to barks orders for them.

Jennifer works on her patients one by one while Major Cooper tells Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and his team what had happened to him and his team on their mission.

After the surgeries, Jennifer finds herself seated at the conference table with Rodney and Teyla flanking her on both sides. She's giving the Alpha team and Mr. Woolsey her report on the three injured marines.

"Now that we have Dr. Keller's report, I believe this debriefing is over." Richard says as he arranges the papers he's holding.

"What? We're not gonna do anything about this?" John asks.

"What do you suggest we do, Colonel?" Richard Woolsey asks John. "Go back to the planets with guns blazing? I think not."

"There's a hive ship, waiting to be blown up." John exclaims. "It's not like we've never done it before."

"You heard, Major Cooper." Woolsey says. "Half that planet is crawling with wraith worshippers."

"Only half, Mr. Woolsey. Half." Teyla adds.

Richard takes a deep breath and then says "Unless you can come up with a plan on how we can get to this wraith ship, we are staying away from that planet."

"So that means it's a go?" Ronon asks.

"It means that you and your team have better come up with not just one or two plans, but a third and fourth for insurance." Woolsey says as he gets up from his chair, turning to Rodney he says "Dr. McKay, I believe you have some work to do."

"Why me?" Rodney asks him, but Woolsey ignores him and walks out of the briefing room. "Why me?" He asks his teammates, John in particular, as he moves around the conference table.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

Two days later, Jennifer argues with Colonel Sheppard as he and his teammates are getting ready to walk through the Stargate. "You can't possibly go to this suicide mission without medical assistance."

"We _do_ have medical assistance. What are you talking about?" John asks as he slips a power bar in one of his pockets. "We've got Carson. Are you saying he isn't enough?"

"I'm saying he's human. What if there are two medical emergencies, what then? Huh?" She asks.

"Dr. Keller, we need you to be here when we get back. We can't risk having both of the best doctors in Atlantis in this mission." Teyla explains.

"If it's so dangerous, why do you have Major Lorne with you?" Jennifer retorts. "He's your second in command, shouldn't he be left here? What if something happens to Atlantis? What if something happens to you and your team?" She asks, her glance shifting to the side to look at the tall Satedan to her right.

"Because we need Major Lorne on this mission. There are other capable officers here to help if there's an attack. Not to mention, the Daedalus. It's been orbiting this planet for days now." Sheppard tells her. "If anything should happen, everyone on Atlantis will be evacuated."

"I dunno, Sheppard," Rodney begins. "I think she's right, we should probably take her with us. Who knows, there might be more than one of us that could get in –"

"Rodney…" John says in warning. Ronon growls at Mckay, taking a step forward. John bends down to Jennifer and whispers in her ear. "Come on, doc, don't play favorites. It'll hurt all the other guys' feelings." He tells her jokingly.

Jennifer's eyes widen at this. "I – I –"

"Stay here. If you come, you'll just be in the way." Ronon says to her in a low gruff voice when he walks past her, waiting for Teyla and Rodney to walk through the Stargate.

Jennifer's jaw drops. "The nerve!"

"He does not mean it the way you think. He is not very – articulate." Teyla says as she squeezes Jennifer's arm in comfort. She leaves Jennifer standing in the middle of the gate room as she walks beyond the event horizon, following John and Evan and his team.

Rodney soon follows, absently walking, his head bent down as he reads something from his tablet. Ronon brings up the rear, turns around and looks at Jennifer. The expression on his face betraying the words he had just spoken to her.

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

It's been a week already and they haven't been back yet. Atlantis had sent a pair of marines on a reconnaissance mission, and they came back with the news that both teams have settled in the village. Woolsey had sent an order for them to retreat. However, both John and Evan refused.

Another week later, John and Evan's team had finally given up and came back to Atlantis. Jennifer was called into the infirmary to give them their routine check-ups.

"One, two, three, four," Walking down the hall, Jennifer counts under her breath, as she flips through the clipboards, a nurse had given her, holding each team members' forms. "five, six, seven, eight." She counts them again. Eight. There should be nine. She reads the names and the one she's been waiting for for two weeks now is missing. She looks up and calls out to the nurse. "Alice, where is Ronon Dex's file?"

"It's just the eight of them, Dr. Keller." She informs the CMO.

"What do you mean 'just the eight of them'?" Jennifer asks with a frown. "Where is he?" She asks her as she walks through the infirmary doors.

"He wasn't with Colonel Sheppard's team when they came back." Alice tells her.

Jennifer shifts her eyes on the infirmary's occupants. Rodney's head is bent down between his knees. Carson sitting by him, a sad look on his face. The other marines look at her apologetically. Evan and John, who are standing to the side, start to walk towards her. But Teyla holds a hand up to them and hooks her arm through Jennifer's, taking her to the privacy of her office.

"I'm sorry Jennifer." Teyla tells her. "As you know, we were captured. But in order for us to escape, Ronon had sacrificed himself."

Jennifer tries to listen to Teyla. Wondering why there's a tight knot in her chest. She normally feels sad when any of her patients get injured or dies in combat. But this strange feeling of loss is different. It feels like her heart is breaking in a thousand pieces. Like some cold and unrelenting hand is squeezing her heart.

'When we got out of the holding cell, the alarm went off, the Wraith warriors were on us, and there was only one way out. If Ronon hadn't sacrificed himself none of us would be here. He held the wraith back. He kept them from following us to the gate."

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_Could it be that I love him? That I've always felt this way about him. _She asks herself. Jennifer turns around and stalks out of her office to stand in front of the Colonel and the major. "But he's still alive, isn't he?" Jennifer asks with a hint of desperation in her voice. John and Evan look at her with unreadable expressions. "Is'nt he!" she demands.

"We don't know that, lass." Carson says from behind her. Jennifer whirls around to face him, seeing Teyla come out of her office from the cornier of her eyes. "He threw himself at the guards, he got hit several times. It was hard to tell –"

"Why are you crying?" Jennifer asks Teyla in a soft voice. "He's still alive and we have to get him back." She says with finality.

"Doc, I don't think you –" Sheppard begins.

Jennifer cuts him off. "Don't say it. Don't say I don't understand. It's not about understanding. It's about believing." She says to him without turning around. "You, of all people, should know that we can't leave a man behind. Besides, if it weren't for you, he would be here. Not in some hive ship." She tells him in an unusually calm voice.

She hands Marie the clipboards and says. "Please give them their routine check-ups. I feel a headache coming on."

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Keep playing the song._

**  
**

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Ronon wakes up in a strange bed. He looks around his surroundings. The room is sparse but neat. He winces when he sits up. There's a bandage wrapped around his torso.

"You're up." A feminine voice says. Ronon looks up to see a petite wavy-haired woman walking towards him with glass of water.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Safe." She vaguely says as she sits down on the chair beside the bed, handing him a glass of water.

"Who are you?" He asks her.

"You don't remember?" She asks, a tiny frown forming on her face.

"No." He answers, shaking his head, and then rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember who you are?" She asks him this time.

Ronon frowns and then shakes his head 'no'." She frowns and says "I'll be right back."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

It's been almost two weeks, and Ronon still hasn't gotten his memory back. But at least he has a name now. Everything seems unfamiliar. It's strange. There are some things that she told him that felt right, and some wrong. But he can't quite put his finger on it. He leans against the window and looks up at the dark sky. The sky. He remembers looking at the sky, but the stars were different. And he remembers lights.

She said that it was Atlantis that he's remembering. That he lived in the city. But before that, he was a runner. And moved from planet to planet. But long before that he lived on another planet. A place called Sateda. He's Satedan. He served in the military as a specialist. She told him that his world was destroyed by the wraith.

He hears a noise from behind him. Slender arms wrap around his torso, a cheek pressed on his bare back. A tiny sigh escapes her lips. "Ronon?" She asks him in a small voice. "What are you thinking?"

"Tell me again." He says to her. "How did we meet? What was our life like together before this happened?"

"We were in love." She says to him. "And we were both stubborn. We refused to acknowledge what was going on between us. But finally, after coming back from a mission, you told me you loved me. And then I admitted that I loved you, too."

Somehow, it made sense. But in the back of his mind, there was something weird about the story. Like half of it was true, and half was – something else.

"Make love to me?" She begs him, as she slips her petite form around to his front, pulling his head down for a kiss.

"I can't. I have to get my memory back before I can do this with you." Ronon says, pulling away from her.

"But –" She starts to say, her face showing disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Melena." He tells her as he leaves the small house, walking down the path towards the village.

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye_

"I don't see why we have to dress in these clothes?" Rodney complains as they walk among the villagers.

"That's what infiltration means, McKay." John says under his breath. "We need to blend in if we want to find out what happened to Ronon."

"Why the hell do you think we'd find him here?" Rodney asks. "We should be at the hive."

"Do you want to go to the hive, Rodney?" John asks, and then with a wave of his hand he says "Go ahead, be my guest, go to the hive ship."

"I didn't mean just me –" Rodney protests.

"Oh Shut up Rodney!" Jennifer hisses from behind her cloak. "We're here to look for Ronon. These villagers might know something. Half of them are wraith worshippers." She explains as she walks through a crowd. "Remember what Lieutenant Jacobs said? He said that the villagers have been talking about a giant of a man with strange hair.

This shut Rodney up.

"John?" Jennifer whispers.

"Yeah?" John replies.

"I'm sorry about what I said two weeks ago." Jennifer says. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You were right, though. If it weren't for my persistence then we wouldn't be in this mess." John says to her.

"But that's why we're here, right? To get rid of the Wraith. If we don't do something about it, who knows, all the inhabitants of this galaxy might actually end up either being food or slaves."

"I understand why you reacted that way. If it makes you feel better, I would've said the same thing if I was in your place and Teyla was the one we lost." He tells her secretly. Jennifer smiles as he admits this.

X

The group walks into a tavern and picks a table. Rodney orders food from a passing server, John shakes his head in disbelief. "What? You said to blend in."

Teyla and Jennifer sit on the bench, opposite John and Rodney. Jennifer pulls down the hood of her cloak and scans the room. John gets up from the table to go to the bar, keeping his ears open for any news.

A few minutes later he comes back with a pitcher of ale and four mugs. "So Jacobs was right, the villagers have been talking. They said that the man with the hair has been walking around town for a week now." John pours ale onto the mugs. "Apparently he's been injured. So I would say that he was resting the first week. Which makes it around exactly the same time we lost him to the wraith."

Jennifer's heart beats faster as she listens to John. Teyla looks over at Jennifer and asks John "Is there anything else they said?"

"Just that. They said he's not friendly at all." He tells them.

"That's Ronon alright." Rodney mutters.

Jennifer gives him a look and then asks "If he's walking around freely, why didn't he come back to Atlantis?"

"Probably lost his IDC." Rodney suggests.

"But he knows the protocol. To dial Atlantis and then disengage and then wait for a MALP." Jennifer points out.

"Maybe he's being watched." John says.

"If he's being watched, then it might be a trap." Rodney says,

"We've been through this Rodney." John says.

"If it is a trap, we have Major Lorne standing by with in a cloaked jumper." Teyla assures Rodney."

X

From a dark corner of the tavern, his face covered by the shadows, Ronon leans forward as he stares at Jennifer's beautiful face. He gets up from his chair and makes his way towards her table.

Heads turn as he passes. And before Jennifer can look up, Ronon is already standing by her, his palms flat on the table.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

_Note: Just to let you know, guys, this will be a short stry. About 5 chapters._

_Don't forget the song!_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye…_

Jennifer's head jerks up as she looks at him. "Oh my god! Ronon, it's you!" She exclaims. She jumps up and lays her hands on his cheeks, caressing the side of his face, rubbing the dreads in between her fingers as she takes his face in. "Ronon. Thank God."

John shushes her and gestures for them to sit down. Jennifer tugs on Ronon's arm as Teyla slides down the bench to make room for both of them.

"Who are you? Why do I know you?" He asks gruffly.

"Huh?" Jennifer asks, confusion written all over her face. "Jennifer Keller. I'm your doctor. Don't you recognize me?"

"Something tells me I do." He says in a low voice.

Jennifer turns to her companions. "He has amnesia."

"What?!" John asks.

"That explains why he didn't come back to Atlantis." Rodney says, his eyes widening.

"Sssh!" John shushes.

"Atlantis. I used to live there." Ronon says.

Jennifer nods, and then Teyla says "Yes. We all do."

"So you remember?" Jennifer asks carefully.

"Somebody told me."

"Somebody told you you're from Atlantis?" John asks.

Ronon nods his answer. "And I think she's right. I remember lights. And tall buildings."

"She?" Jennifer chokes.

"And you. I think – I dunno." He says shaking his head. "I have dreams. You're in it."

"I am?" Jennifer asks hopefully. John clears his throat.

Ronon nods and then turns to look at the others. "And all of you, too."

"Oh." Jennifer says quietly. _Of course he dreams about us. All of us._

"But mostly you." He turns back to look at her.

"Oh." Jennifer's eyes twinkle.

"Okay, I think, we're done for the day. We need to go back." John says, finishing his drink.

"Back?" Ronon asks, not tearing his gaze off of Jennifer

"Home." Jennifer answers for John. Ronon nods.

Just when they're about to leave, Melena comes up to them. "Ronon, you made new friends?"

Ronon suddenly remembers her, confused as to why he momentarily forgot that she took care of him. And that they're in a relationship.

John stands up and introduces himself. "John Sheppard, ma'am." Extending his hand. Melena ignores it and he continues to say. "We're good friends with Ronon, here."

"I see. The ones from Atlantis." She says, tilting her head to look at Jennifer, whose hand is resting on his forearm.

"Yes. And I believe you have been taking care of Ronon these two weeks." Teyla says gratefully.

"Of course I have." She says, her ayes narrowing. "Please, we need to leave this place. We have to come back to my cottage. It's not safe here." She says, pulling Ronon away from Jennifer.

"We need to take him back to our base. I need to see to his injuries." Jennifer says, grabbing Ronon's hand.

"You are a healer?" Melena asks. And Jennifer nods. "Then you must know, I've already taken care of them. I, too, am a healer." She turns around and says "Come, please. It's not safe."

"May we ask what your name is?" Teyla asks as they leave the tavern.

"Melena." She replies.

Jennifer pales at her words.

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

As they walk to Melena's cottage, John notices that Jennifer is quiet, and her face has gone pale. "What's going on, doc?"

Jennifer slows down her pace, pulling John alongside her. "Melena. Didn't you hear?" She asks in a whisper.

"Yeah. So?" John asks, his brow furrowed.

"He never told you?" She asks him.

"Tell me what?"

"Melena was – is – the woman he left behind in Sateda." She explains.

"Didn't she die?" He asks her.

"That's what I thought." She tells him worriedly. "But anything can happen in the –"

"Pegasus galaxy." He finishes for her. John whistles. "Wow! What a way to reunite."

"He told me she was also a healer. And that I kind of reminded him of her." Jennifer says.

"I dunno about that, but she is a bit tiny like you, and the fact that you're both in the medical field –" John says.

"They found each other through all this." Jennifer says wistfully.

X

"So, can you tell us what happened?" John asks when they're tucked safely inside her cottage. The kitchen is full of potions and such. There's a pot brewing over a fire.

Melena looks at them nervously. Her eyes resting on Ronon who's staring intently at Jennifer. "I found him in the forest. I recognized him immediately." She told them. "I brought him back here to nurse him."

"Did the injuries not indicate that he was being hunted." Teyla asks her.

"Of course it did." She snaps. "That's why I hid him for days. "But more than a week ago men came to town and had been asking around about him. They finally found us here." She tells them as she wrings her hands. "I overheard them say that it would be a good idea for him to walk around. And that they wouldn't capture him. That way it would lure you back here."

"And that's where you heard them say that he was from Atlantis?" John asks.

"Yes." Melena says. "And then they confronted me. They actually told me the truth. So that's when I thought that if I go along with their plan, then it's also our best chance to leave this place." She says. "Isn't it?"

"I guess so." John says, skeptically.

"Wait, who are you, anyway?" Rodney asks. "Why did you say you recognized him? Are you Satedan?"

"Yes. I am." Melena tells him. "Before the war, before our planet was destroyed, Ronon and I, we – we were promised to one another."

Teyla's eyes widen, while Rodney's head snaps at Jennifer. Jennifer's head is bent down.

"Melena." Ronon says in a tone of warning.

"We were. We still are." She protests, staring menacingly at Jennifer.

"How did you survive?" John asks.

"I left with my people. There were ships that secretly left, I was on one of them." Melena says quickly. "I have to go."

"Where?" Rodney asks.

"I need to make preparations." Melena says. "You _are_ taking me with you, aren't you?"

Nobody answers. Not even Ronon.

"I'll be back before dawn." She says as she shuts the door behind her.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.  
**

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Til they're before your eyes_

"Major, do you have our location?" John asks through his radio.

"Yes sir." Lorne says.

"Follow the sixth dot." He tells him. "I want you to send a man down to where she's going and report to me before she comes back here.

"Will do, sir." Evan says.

Ronon is leaning against the wall staring at Jennifer. He pushes himself from it and to her, crouching in front of her. "Who are you exactly?"

"Jennifer Keller. I told you." Jennifer replies.

"What were you to me?"

"Your doctor." She says, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Nothing more?"

She's saved from answering when Rodney adds a potion in the pot that's brewing causing an explosion.

"Rodney." Teyla chastises.

"What?" Rodney asks sheepishly. "It was bland." And then tasting the brew, he says "Now that's better." Teyla and John shake their heads.

"Explosion." Ronon says under his breath.

"What's that, Ronon?" John asks.

"Melena. She died in an explosion." Ronon says with a frown.

"No, Ronon," Jennifer says, she carefully says. "She survived. She escaped with some of your people."

Ronon shakes his head. "No. she couldn't have. I saw her die."

"Maybe you saw someone you thought who looked like her." Jennifer suggests. Unsure of her own reasoning.

"No. She died before my eyes." He says firmly. "I was in the same room with her when the blast killed her." Ronon can see it happening now. Melena, telling him that she can't leave because of the injured people in the hospital. He's pleading with her to come with him as he carries an injured child in his arms. He screams as the blast consumes her body.

Ronon gets up and then holds his head in between his hands.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asks, her voice full of concern. She cups her hands over his and asks "What's wrong?"

And then he sees Atlantis. The tall structures illuminated against the dark sky. Stars. Different patterns. He remembers being a runner. For seven years. Until John, Teyla and Rodney and another doctor, Carson, saved him. They became very good friends. He remembers Elizabeth Weir, and then Samantha Carter who replaced her after she died. Earth. Another planet in a different galaxy, untouched by the Wraith. And then Richard Woolsey, who at first annoyed him, and then earned his place in Atlantis. Then there's Evan, another member of the expedition, someone he called friend.

Then Jennifer. The doctor who he found weak and vulnerable. And then he got to know her while they were locked up in quarantine, and he realized he was wrong. He remembers her patching him up. Teasing her that he slipped in the shower. He remembers her touch. Light but determined fingers on his skin. The pleasure that he experiences whenever she glides her hands over his stitches. The small knot on her forehead when she sees him coming towards her with another injury. Sparring with her in the training room. How proud he was that she was learning fast. The times they spent talking for hours in the mess hall, talking about her father and his past. The twinkle in her eyes when she looks up at him. The faint smell of peppermint in her hair when he stands behind her at the food line. The way she scolds him when he refuses to stay in her infirmary. The way she looks at him with longing eyes, mirroring his own.

Ronon opens his eyes. Her small delicate hands still covering his big ones. He slides them from under and over hers. "I know you." He simply says to her.

"You do?" She asks. Teyla cautiously walks towards the pair as she listens.

Ronon nods. "It's a good thing you didn't come with us the last time, I would've gone crazy if anything happened to you." Jennifer's vision blurs as he says this. He brushes away the tears that slide down her cheeks. "Don't cry." He whispers.

"But what about Melena?" she asks softly, oblivious to the stares they're getting from the other three.

"She's not Melena." And when he says this, he jerks his head up and gets up from his crouching position, capturing her hand in his and bringing her up with him, he turns to Sheppard and the others. "She's not Melena!"

"You're right! I'm not Melena!" The woman impersonating Melena says as she bursts into the room with four other men, catching all of them off guard.

Jennifer gasps. Teyla and John are forced to put their weapons down as the men point their own weapons at all of them.

"Akee." Ronon says.

"So you do remember." Akee says as she saunters to the middle of the room, not quite in reaching distance for the Atlanteans.

"So you really know her?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah." Ronon answers.

"Oh, yes." Akee says. "I was Melena's friend."

"You weren't her friend for a long time before the war." Ronon says, gritting his teeth.

"Well, that's really her fault, wasn't it? She stole you from me." Akee hisses.

"I didn't know that I was anyone's property." Ronon says as he pushes Jennifer behind him.

"I knew you were going to be a problem the moment I set eyes on you." She says to Jennifer, ignoring Ronon's comment, as she tilts her head to the side to capture Jennifer's gaze. "From the way he remembered you after losing his memories – it doesn't surprise me though, you look so much like her. Although, I have to admit, you're a lot prettier. Probably because you're younger."

"Leave her out of this." Ronon growls.

"I don't think so Ronon." Akee tells him. "It makes my blood boil that you would fall for another woman like Melena. We could have been happy together." Ronon sees Jennifer wince when she says that.

"You're a Wraith worshipper, aren't you?" Rodney asks.

"Why would you betray your own people?" Teyla asks.

"Survival, of course." She snaps. "You would have done the same if you were in my place." She says, turning to Ronon.

"I was turned for a while. But I had friends who saved me." Ronon says.

"Well I didn't!" she yells. "Besides, I don't need saving."

"We can help you." Jennifer says.

"Help me?!" She laughs menacingly.

"You did this voluntarily." John states.

"I chose sides. That's what I did." She says, looking at Ronon. "If you want to win the war, if you want to live, choose the Wraith."

"I'd rather die." Ronon growls out, his hand clenching into a fist.

"It doesn't matter." She says to him. "You're all going to be turned. They will convince you over and over again. Until you yield." Then turning her head to address one of the men she says "Take them. And that one," Pointing at Jennifer, "goes first."

"No!" Ronon yells as one of the men make a move to grab Jennifer by the arms. But the another man shoves his weapon against Ronon's stomach, connecting with his injury, Ronon doubles over, landing hard on his knees, bringing Jennifer down with him on the floor with his arms shielding her from the men.

"Oh my god!" Jennifer screams. Her hands fluttering over him as the man grabs her around her abdomen.

"Jennifer!" He yells. His arms outstretched before him.

"It's no use Ronon," Akee says as she moves to the door. "You don't have a choice but to come with us." She yanks the door open and stops dead on her tracks when she finds four more Atlanteans pointing their weapons at them.

"Drop your weapons!" Major Lorne yells.

The men hesitate but Akee orders them to obey. "Do what he says."

"Right on schedule, Major." John says from behind, jerking his P90 and the other weapons from their captors. Teyla, John and Ronon push the Wraith worshippers to the middle of the path. "On your knees." He orders them.

They drop to their knees. But Akee speaks. "You're making a very big mistake."

"Why is that?" John asks.

"Because," She starts to say as Wraith warriors emerge from the bushes, their weapons pointed at them. "we have you surrounded."

The Atlanteans look around them as the Wraith circle both groups.

"No." Jennifer says as she walks around to look at Akee's face. "_We_ have _you_ surrounded."

"Jumper's one, two, three and four, please reveal yourselves." John says casually through his comm. The wraith warriors and worshippers look up to see four jumpers hovering above the cottage as they uncloak themselves.

Evan's team disarms the Wraith warriors. "Major cooper," John says through his comm. "Are the C4s planted?'

"Yes sir." A voice says over the comm.

"Let 'er rip!" John says, five seconds later they hear a loud explosion coming from the north. A mushroom cloud rises with the sun. "That's my fifth jumper." John explains to them. "They just blew up your hive ship."

"What do we do with them now sir?" Evan asks.

"For now, we take them to the Alpha site." John says as Akee is being pulled to her feet. She spits on the ground as she is pushed past Ronon.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.  
**

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye_

Back in the infirmary, they're having am informal debriefing with Richard Woolsey, with Ronon sitting on the side of the bed as he puts his boots on.

"So Major Lorne says that when they followed Akee, she met with a high-ranking Wraith?" Woolsey asks.

"Yes sir." John confirms.

So she's been a Wraith worshipper all this time." Woolsey says.

"She had informed the Wraith that their plan of luring us back to the planet is going according to their plan." Teyla says. "And that we were taking her back here."

"So what did Akee say when you interrogated her?" Woolsey asks.

"She admitted that the original plan was that they were going to use Ronon to dial Atlantis, and that he was to take her back with him." John says. "And from here she would be able to send them our location. She has a tracking device on her."

"But nobody's allowed to take anyone back without permission first." Woolsey reminds them. "And he didn't even have his IDC with him.

"Yes, but she didn't know that." John says. "It didn't matter even if she knew. Ronon had lost his memory. Which at first put a kink in their plan. But then they came up with the scheme to spread rumors. And it worked."

"So why did she lie about who she was?" Richard asks.

"Because she thought that it would be easier to gain his trust if she pretended to be someone he cared about." Teyla answers carefully. "And a lot of the things she told Ronon were true. At least about Melena."

"Hey buddy, we're you going?" John asks, Teyla, Rodney and Richard stare after Ronon.

"Out." Ronon says as he leaves the infirmary. The doors swish close behind him as he walks out into the hall.

He's wondering where she is. She didn't even stick around after the routine check up. He stops by her room, no answer. He looks for her in the mess hall, but there are only a few occupants. He checks the east balcony, the one where she likes to stay after a long day. It's empty.

His head starts to hurt so he decides to go back to his room. Maybe she doesn't want to be found. There's always tomorrow.

A few minutes later he finds Jennifer in her pajamas, bent at the waist, hand against the wall for support as she sets something down in front of the door to his quarters.

"Jennifer?" He calls out.

Jennifer spins around in surprise. Ronon, I, uh." She sighs. "I was just leaving this for you." She says, crouching down to grab a vase full of hand-picked flowers. "I uh, asked Katie if I could have these to give to you." Thrusting the vase in his hands.

Ronon takes them from her and sees that she has attached a note. He smiles as he reads the note:

No sparring for a week.

You need to come to the infirmary daily for two weeks. I won't clear you for missions until you've had your rest.

Your dressing needs to be changed twice daily.

Take two aspirins if you have a headache.

And eat. You lost fifteen pounds in a span of four weeks.

It's not a love note. It's a checklist. But close enough. Very Jennifer Keller. He looks up at her and says. "You could've told me all this at the infirmary."

"I had things to do." She tells him as she shifts from one foot to the other. "Besides, I wasn't your doctor today. Carson was."

Ronon nods and then swipes his hand over the sensor. "Wanna come in for a bit?"

Jennifer hesitates and then steps into the dimly lit room. Ronon carefully sets the flowers on a nearby table and looks around at his room. It's still looks the same. And it looks exactly like the dreams he was having back on that crazy planet. His room. The window overlooking the city. His low bed filled with fur. The collection of weapons and the painting of three Satedan military officers.

And the doctor standing in the middle of his room.

Only tonight is not a dream. Tonight it's real and Jennifer Keller is actually in his room. The only difference is that she's wearing her sleeping clothes instead of her standard uniform.

"I've dreamt about this." Ronon says as he walks to the window.

"Atlantis?" Jennifer asks as she moves to stand beside him.

"Yes. And this. This room. Me. You." Ronon tells her as he turns to look at her.

"Back on the planet?" she asks, sure that he knew which planet she was talking about.

"On the planet, when I lost my memory. And," He clears his throat. "here."

"Oh."

He takes a deep breath and then says "Sometimes they weren't just dreams. Sometimes they were –" He chooses his words carefully, not wanting to scare her by saying fantasies. "– daydreams."

Jennifer blushes. "Ronon, I –"

"I know what you're thinking. I saw your face when she said that you were like Melena." He tells her. "And she's right. In some ways, she was like you. Smart, loving, caring. She was small like you, too." He takes a seat on his bed and leans back against the wall, looks up at her and adds "And I loved her."

Jennifer turns her face away, but Ronon wraps his hand around her leg and tugs on her. "Loved."

"But what if it was her?" Jennifer asks. "I know it's unfair to ask you this, but what if she was alive?"

Ronon takes her hand and pulls her down so she can crouch down in front of him. "I would have been torn, of course." He admits. "But only at first, now that I think about it." Jennifer looks skeptical, so Ronon eases the wrinkles on her forehead with his thumb. "I was different then. Back in Sateda, people lived in fear. And Melena and I could never fully enjoy our lives, but we loved each other. But we weren't in love."

"But living here. Being a part of Atlantis. We can actually beat the Wraith." He tells her as he pulls her closer for a kiss. Her mouth yields beneath his as he nibbles on her soft lips. His tongue caresses hers as he tastes her, but Jennifer pushes him away.

"What has that have to do with anything?" She asks as she falls back and lands on her butt.

"Haven't you been listening?" He asks her. "For someone so smart, you can be the dumbest person." Ronon says with a smirk.

Jennifer makes an annoyed sound and moves to get up, but Ronon is too quick for her, he tugs her towards him and she falls in between his thighs, her back to him as she sits on the bed with him. He breathes in her peppermint smell. "I'm in love with you." He tells her. "That's why I keep dreaming about you. I can't get you off of my mind. Not even when I lost my memory. I didn't even remember Melena." Her breath hitches as he nuzzles her ear. "I think that's why part of me didn't want to believe her. Couldn't believe her." He whispers in her ear. "I loved Melena, because we were desperate." He kisses her temple and then says "I love you for an entirely different reason."

"And what is that?" she asks softly, turning her face to look at him.

"You give me hope." He tells her. Jennifer's eyes soften and she lifts her hand up to cup his jaw, caressing his lips with her thumb. "Stay with me tonight?" He pleads with her. "I don't want to wake up and realize that it was all a dream and have you and everything else taken back from me."

Jennifer nods and turns to his feet. She helps him take off his boots and then settles down in the middle of the bed as he takes his tunic off and settles down behind her, drawing her against his chest in a spoon-like fashion.

"Ronon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you, too." She says as she kisses his arm.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye._

**The End!**

_Note: I hope you liked it. I absolutely love this song. I first heard it in Narnia. Although I've always loved Regina Spektor, I did not notice this song until I watched the Chronicles of Narnia, Prince Caspian. I played the song over and over again while I wrote this. I've always wanted to make a story with this song coz whenever I hear it playing, it makes me sad. So I figured that it needed a happy ending.:) _


End file.
